A Redwall Halloween
by Ethias Mouse
Summary: Matthias has accidentally killed Vitch just to save Mattimeo from death.  Now Matthias has had his sword taken from him, and Vitch's ghost is haunting Matthias, and Mattimeo.  Then a mouse who talks, and sees ghosts helps Matthias with his ghost problem.
1. The Ghost

A Redwall Halloween

By: Ethias Mouse

Matthias heard a noise coming from the courtyard, and rushed down there to find his son, Mattimeo, and Vitch going at it again. He was getting closer to stop the fight when Vitch pulled out a dagger, and was about to stab Mattimeo. Then Matthias pulled out his sword, and swung it at Vitch. Matthias pulled the body off of his son, and hugged him tightly. Although, Mattimeo wasn't hugging back, he was to busy staring at the dead carcass of Vitch. Matthias turned around, and saw Vitch as well.

"Dad. Is he dead," Mattimeo asked?

"I hope not. I didn't mean to kill him. It was just when he was about to stab you with the dagger, I pulled out my sword to protect you. I'm sorry I killed him Mattimeo."

"It's ok dad. I didn't like him, but I knew he shouldn't have died like this. It was only an accident."

Just then the Abbot and Constance came over to see what was going on. Then they gasped in shock, and looked to Vitch's body then to Matthias. Matthias got up and explained everything.

"I'm really sorry. It was an accident. I was just trying to protect my son, because Vitch was about to stab him."

Constance went over to Vitch's body, and carried him by the legs. She didn't want to carry a rat's body like she carried good creatures around. Then the Abbot stared at Matthias very sternly.

"Matthias. You have killed a defenseless creature in our abbey, and that is not acceptable. I'm sorry, but I must strip you of your warrior rank. Your sword Matthias."

Matthias slowly undid his sword, and gave it to the Abbot. Then Mattimeo grasped his father's paw, and cried on it.

"Father, why did you let him take away your sword? It was only an accident."

"Mattimeo. I killed an innocent creature in the abbey, and I know what the consequences are for that. I'm sorry Mattimeo."

Then Matthias just walked away with a stern look on his face. Suddenly out of nowhere he heard a young un sniggering evilly. He looked around, and saw nothing except Constance disposing of Vitch's body. Matthias continued home, but could still hear the sniggering of a young un. Then he recognized the voice! It was Vitch's laughter that was haunting him. He ran back to his hut, and told Cornflower what happened, and what he was hearing. Cornflower hugged him, and cried on his shoulder.

"Matthias, why did you kill young Vitch? Sure he was a nuisance, but that was no reason to kill him."

"It was an accident Cornflower. He was about to stab our Mattimeo, and I had to do something. My paw was just on the sword, and I pulled it out instantly. I'm sorry Cornflower."

"Matthias, I forgive you. It wasn't your fault. You just knew that you had to save our son from injury, or death. He was in a position where he couldn't stop it, and could have died. I know that Mattimeo thanks you for saving his life, but is also surprised at what you did."

Then they hugged and kissed each other.

That night, when Matthias was in bed, he had a very bad dream. Vitch was chasing him throughout the abbey with his sword, but Vitch wasn't in his own body, he was dead and his spirit was haunting Matthias, maybe even Mattimeo. Then Matthias ran into a dead end, and Vitch swung the sword down on him, but then Vitch was gone. Matthias looked up and saw the clouds turning black, and showing Vitch at the top of them. Then Matthias was struck by lightning, and woke up sweating. He looked around, and reassured himself that he was safe and it was only a dream. Then he fell back to sleep, and enjoyed the rest of the night.

Outside their door, Vitch was walking about searching for Matthias's sword, but couldn't find it. Vitch was a ghost, and was haunting Matthias, and Mattimeo. Then he sniggered evilly, and vanished.


	2. Synatra

Chapter 2

The next morning, Constance had a meeting with the Abbot. She felt it wasn't right to take away Matthias's title as Abbey Warrior. The Abbot reassured her about the rules, and that they couldn't be broken.

"Father Abbot. It was all an accident. I know Matthias killed Vitch, but it was an accident. He was protecting his son from death. It was an act of self-defense, not on purpose."

"Constance, I know you're angry, but we have a rule here that clearly states that we shall not harm a living creature inside this abbey. Even if they cause it. I'm sorry Constance, but that is our order."

Constance stormed out of the room, angry at the decision the Abbot made. Then she turned a corner and bumped right into Matthias.

"Matthias, I tried reasoning with the Abbot about the incident, but I couldn't get through to him. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Constance. You tried your best to get my title back, and it didn't work. I know that our order says we can't harm a living creature in the abbey, and I still have to pay with a consequence."

"I still think you should have your sword, because you saved Mattimeo from death in an act of self-defense."

"I know that, and I am angry too. Although, after I accidentally killed Vitch, I've been hearing his voice, but I know he's dead. Then last night I had a bad dream that Vitch's ghost was causing trouble all over the abbey."

Then one of the windows in Great Hall shattered, and they both took cover. They got up and searched for whatever caused it to break, but found nothing. Then Matthias heard Vitch's sniggering, and looked around to find where it was coming from, but there was no trace of Vitch.

"Constance, I think that Vitch is haunting this abbey. He's trying to make things right by killing me, and I don't know how to get through to him that it was all an accident."

Just then they heard a knock on the main gates. They rushed outside and looked over the parapet, and saw a cloaked mouse at the gate.

"Who goes there?" Constance shouted.

The cloaked mouse was silent, and then she spoke.

"I'm looking for Matthias of Redwall," she shouted back.

Then it was Matthias who answered back down.

"Who wishes to see me?"

"I am Synatra, fortune teller and can talk to spirits."

"We'll let you in Synatra."  
The gates opened, and Synatra walked in, her cloak still covering her body. She went over to Matthias, and looked straight into his eyes.

"Be still Matthias. I'm trying to see what your problem is."

She looked very hard, and she saw a young rat's spirit inside his eyes.

"Matthias, you are being haunted by a young rat's ghost. His name is Vitch."

Matthias looked at her wide-eyed, and wondered how she knew that.

"I can help you Matthias, but only if you pay me with a certain fee."

"How much do you charge for this kind of stuff?"

"About 500 gold pieces. That should cover it."

Then Matthias turned to Constance, and asked, "Do we even have that kind of money, Constance?"

"I'll have to check with the Abbot on that one, Matthias."

"Ok please do."

She went off to find the Abbot, and Matthias looked back at Synatra.

"Are you sure you can help me?"

"Yes. I can see ghosts very easily, but some of them don't want to talk."

"I don't blame you. I'm guessing they are stubborn, and don't want to move on."

"Yes, that actually covers it."

Then Synatra closed her eyes, and then opened them quickly.

"That ghost is also haunting your son. He is always in a place where the ghost can harm him, and that is with objects."

"Where is he right now Synatra?"

"He is over by the pond, trying to fish on a boat. The boat has just flipped over, and has knocked him out. He is floating down to the bottom of the pond. I suggest you hurry Matthias."

Matthias ran as fast as he could over to the pond, and dived in. He could vaguely see Mattimeo floating down, and knew he couldn't go down that far. Matthias came up and shouted for Winifred, and her band of otters. Winifred and her crew came as fast as they could, and dived down to save Mattimeo. A couple minutes went by, and then Winifred came up holding Mattimeo. She put him on shore, and Matthias took over from there. Matthias did CPR on Mattimeo as best as he could.

"Mattimeo, please don't go. Come on Mattimeo, breath."

Then Mattimeo coughed a few times, and recovered. Matthias hugged Mattimeo tightly on his wet habit, and Mattimeo hugged back.

"I thought I had lost you, Mattimeo."

"I'm fine dad."

Then Matthias gave Mattimeo to Winifred, and told her to take Mattimeo to the Infirmary. Matthias headed back to Synatra, and she was still there, in the same position when he last left her.

"Matthias thank you for your pay. I will try my best to help you get this ghost problem over with."

"Thank you Synatra. You're a very good creature, and I respect that."

Then Synatra took her leave, and went somewhere in the abbey. Something was telling her that the ghost was somewhere inside the abbey. She headed over towards the Infirmary, and then she felt a chill pass her. Vitch's ghost had just passed her, and was on his way to terrorize either Matthias, or Mattimeo. She could see him, and began pursuing the ghost. It was heading toward the Infirmary where Mattimeo was trying to recover. She caught up with the ghost, and stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"You can see me? Wait, am I alive or dead."

"You're dead, and I can see your ghost Vitch."

"How did you know my name mouse?"

"I'm a fortune teller, and someone who sees ghosts, trying to help them."

"I don't need your help!"

"I'm trying to help you go into the light."

"I don't want the light. I want to terrorize Mattimeo, and Matthias."

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. I won't rest until both of them are dead."

"Is there something you're looking for?"

"Yes. I'm trying to find my body. Can you help me find it?"

"I don't know where it is, but I can help you."

"Never mind. I don't need your help."

Then he vanished, leaving Synatra alone in the hallway.


	3. A Dangerous Conversation

Chapter 3

The Dangerous Conversation

Mattimeo was just awakening, and awoke to find himself facing his dad. Matthias smiled at his son, and hugged him.

"Mattimeo, I'm so glad that you're okay," Matthias sighed.

"I'm glad too dad," Mattimeo said weakly, and then his face filled with concern, "Are you feeling alright father?"

"No not really son. I fear that you and I are being haunted by a ghost."

"Oh dad, stop joking," he laughed.

"I'm not joking Mattimeo. I never joke about this kind of stuff."

"You don't talk about this stuff though."

"Mattimeo! Don't laugh! This is no laughing matter right now. I'm serious about this."

Then Mattimeo stopped laughing, and could see that his father was really serious about this matter.

"I'm sorry dad. I thought that since it is getting closer to Halloween, I thought you were joking about that."

"I know you didn't mean it, and you're having fun."

"Did you make a costume, dad?"

"No Mattimeo, I don't have a costume."

"You were going as our abbey warrior again, weren't you?"

"Yes I was. What do you think I should go as this year?"

"I'm not helping you dad. You have to think of a costume yourself."

"I'm going as a ghost."

"That's all you can think of dad?"

"Yes! One question though. What are you going to be?"

"I'm going as Cluny the Scourge."

"What!?"

"Yeah. I think that if he is used to scare young ones, I might be him."

"Why?"

"It seems fun. Come on dad. I have nothing else to be."

"Fine you can be… Cluny."

"Thanks dad!"

Mattimeo hugged his dad, and felt well enough to leave the Infirmary. Matthias watched him go, and looked out the window toward the courtyard, watching the young uns play. Then he heard footsteps, and saw Synatra come into the Infirmary. She looked at him with worry, and wondered what was going on in his mind.

"Matthias, are you feeling ok?" she asked.

"Actually, I'm not," he replied.

"Then what's wrong? Tell Synatra what you are feeling, and I think I can fix it."

"I'm worried what Vitch's ghost will do to me or my son. I don't care what happens to me, I just want my little Matty safe."

"Matthias, you don't have to worry about the ghost. I'm trying my best to communicate with him, and I'm hoping he will listen to me and go into the light."

"I trust you Synatra, and I hope you can get rid of the ghost soon because we're about to have Halloween. You can come if you want."

"Thanks, but no thanks Matthias. I have to stop the ghost before Halloween, or else he will become powerful, because that's when the spirits become stronger than they are now."

"Oh, I didn't realize the urgency of the problem."

"It's alright Matthias. This is asked to me all the time."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Then Matthias thanked her for her company, and went back to the gatehouse cottage to clean up. Synatra just watched him go, and then she saw Vitch's ghost following him down the hallway. She quickly got up, and began pursuing the ghost. Then Vitch disappeared, and Synatra stopped in her tracks. She looked around trying to find the ghost. Then she heard something fall, and a yell along with it. She ran and found Matthias unconscious, hit on the head by the candle pole. Synatra swung one of Matthias' arms over her shoulder, and dragged him back to the gatehouse.

Cornflower was busy making vegetable soup for supper, when Synatra came in with Matthias unconscious. Cornflower ran over to them, and asked Synatra what happened.

"He was hit with a candle pole in the hallway near the Infirmary," she said.

"Is he alright?" Cornflower asked.

"I think he is, just unconscious."

"We'd better put him in bed, and then try to bring him back to reality."

"Good thinking."

They put him in bed, and Cornflower rushed to the sink to get a wet rag. She dabbed it on Matthias' head, and he woke up slowly.

"W-where am I?" he asked.

"You're back in the gatehouse Matthias," Cornflower said.

He looked around and saw Synatra on the other side of the bed.

"What happened to me, Synatra?"

"You were hit on the head by a candle pole, and you were knocked out."

"Did 'he' do this?"

"Yes he did!"

"Please help us Synatra, before he gets out of control and causes chaos in Redwall."

"Who are you two talking about?" Cornflower asked.

"About the ghost haunting Matthias and Mattimeo," said Synatra.

"Oh. I thought Matthias was joking around when he said that. I didn't know the ghost was real. Who is the ghost?"

"Vitch!" both of them said.

"What! How is Vitch the ghost?"

"Matthias accidentally killed him, and Vitch's ghost is coming back to haunt him and Mattimeo."

"Matthias, I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"It's ok Cornflower. You didn't know."

Then Synatra got up and told them that she had to speak to Vitch. She took her leave, and shut the door behind her. Just when the door closed, she felt a chilly wind blow by her. She looked up and saw Vitch's ghost roaming the abbey. Synatra carefully followed him, and when he turned around she would hide in the bushes. Then when she hid in the bushes, she didn't see him glide by her.

"Hello, Synatra."

Synatra jumped up and turned around to see Vitch.

"How long is this haunting going to last Vitch?" Synatra demanded.

"I already told you, once Matthias and Mattimeo are dead," he said.

"Why can't you just find the light, Vitch?"

"I don't want the light! It doesn't seem suitable for me. Besides, I don't want to go to the Dark Forest. It could be filled with dead creatures over time."

"The Dark Forest isn't like that, Vitch. The reason why you are here is because you need to finish what you haven't completed, and that's to find your body."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Alas no. I'm sorry."

Then a rock flew right at Synatra, and she dodged it just in time.

"If you can't help me, then you will die as well."

Vitch vanished, leaving Synatra in the bushes panting because she had almost lost her life.


	4. Unusual Things

Chapter 4

Unusual Things

The whole time that Synatra stayed at Redwall, she had been living with Matthias and his family. She knew she had to stay until she got rid of the ghost, but she also knew this was the hardest spirit to deal with. Synatra was tired from last night, and still in shock from barely losing her life. She came downstairs to join Matthias' family for breakfast.

For breakfast there were pancakes, apples, and milk on the table. When she sat down everyone greeted her.

"Good morning Synatra!" they all said together.

"Good morning to you to," she said back.

"How was your night?" Cornflower asked.

"Pretty good. I tried to persuade Vitch's ghost to move on, but he got angry and I almost lost my life."

"Oh my! That's terrible," Mattimeo gasped.

Synatra rubbed Mattimeo's head and smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"I think you'll be fine, too," Matthias chided.

"Ok, enough talking and more eating," Cornflower ordered.

Everyone ate their breakfast, and they complimented Cornflower for her wonderful cooking.

"Why thank you."

"May I be excused?" Mattimeo asked.

"Yes you may."

Mattimeo ran to his room, and was soon out again with a costume.

"Like my costume?"

"It's wonderful dear."

"I think it's lovely. You had better wear that tomorrow night."

"I, uh, like it. Even though you're going as Cluny the Scourge."

"Thanks everyone!"

Then he put it back in his room, and dashed out the door to go play with his friends.

"I still don't know why he wants to be Cluny the Scourge," Matthias whined.

"Matthias let him be who he wants to be. He can't hurt anyone. Besides, he forgot one thing on his costume."

"What's that Cornflower?"

"The poison-tailed barb on the tail."

"I hope he doesn't wear that."

"He won't wear it. He'll have completely forgotten about it before Halloween."

"I guess your right."

"I'm going to leave you two alone for right now," said Synatra.

Synatra took her leave, and went to explore the abbey some more. She went through Great Hall first, and then noticed the tapestry in the center. Synatra went over to it, and examined it. She saw a mouse warrior in the center with a sword, and wondered who he was.

Then the warrior mouse smiled at her. She gasped in shock at what she had just witnessed. This was another ghost that needed to go, or so she thought should go. She ran back to Matthias cottage, and brought him back to Great Hall with her. Synatra pointed at Martin the Warrior, and asked who he was.

"That is Martin the Warrior. He was our abbey founder along with our first leader, Abbess Germaine. You have no need to fear him; he is a good spirit and fills our lives with joy."

"Wow. He must be pretty famous."

"He is, and has protected us from evil."

"Do you think he can find Vitch's ghost, and speak with him?"

"I'm not sure. We never know if he is always in that tapestry watching us from there, or roams around the abbey watching us."

"I usually can see ghosts, but I don't see him. Why is that, Matthias?"

"He isn't a ghost, he is already in the Dark Forest, and his spirit lives in Redwall Abbey."

Then they saw the tapestry move a little, and then back in place. Then a little could of dust rose from the ground near the tapestry. Synatra looked down and saw Vitch's ghost lying on the ground.

"Vitch, go away!" Synatra yelled.

"Vitch is here? Where is he?"

"He's on the ground, right underneath Martin's picture."

"Vitch, leave us alone!"

Synatra looked down and saw that Vitch was gone. She looked around and couldn't find a trace of him anywhere. He was gone for sure.

Throughout the rest of the day, Synatra hasn't seen a single trace of where Vitch was. She also noticed that Matthias and Mattimeo hadn't been harmed once the whole day. This was very strange, and she knew that something bad was going to happen.

That night Synatra tossed and turned in her bed, dreaming of tomorrow's nightmare on Redwall Abbey.


	5. The Nightmare On Halloween Night

Chapter 5

The Nightmare on Halloween Night

In Redwall, everyone was getting ready for Halloween. There were many costumes that the young ones picked out, or made themselves. Most of them went as ghosts, zombies, or anything they could think of that was scary. Mattimeo's costume attracted most of the young ones. Some of them coward in fear, thinking that he was really Cluny the Scourge. Their parents just told them it was only Mattimeo.

Synatra was walking around the abbey, looking at all the costumes the young ones were wearing. Some costumes looked a little out of place, and she fixed them up for them. She was also looking for Vitch's ghost at the same time. Synatra searched the abbey until she finally gave up, and headed back to Matthias' cottage. When she got there, Cornflower was fixing the holes in Mattimeo's costume. Then she got a fake poison-tail barb, and stuck it on Mattimeo's tail.

"Thanks mother. I almost forgot to make one."

"You're welcome Matti. Now go off and have fun with your friends."

He barely ran into Synatra while heading out the door. Synatra came in and helped Cornflower clean up the sewing supplies.

"It must be hard raising a young un like that," Synatra said.

"It is, and I hope it won't get any harder than what it is now," said Cornflower.

"I'm sure it won't Cornflower, you'll be fine."

"Thank you Synatra."

"Glad to help."

Then they both turned around, and saw Matthias coming down the stairs. He was dressed in his warriors outfit, along with a wooden sword. They both tried their best to hold back their laughter as Matthias pulled out the wooden sword. He glared at them both.

"It's not funny. I could use my sword, but it was taken away from me."

"We're not laughing, heehee, we're coughing."

"Yes that's right. We swallowed something, and now we're choking on it."

"Nice try, but I'm going out there to help out. If you want to come along you may, but no laughing."

"I'll go with you Matthias," Synatra volunteered.

"I can't go. I'm to busy here at the cottage. Have fun!" Cornflower said.

They left the cottage, and Synatra tried her best to stifle her giggles. Matthias just ignored her the best that he could, and they both continued on their stroll. This was another reason Synatra had to come along, because her dream said that tonight was when Vitch would reign chaos on Matthias and Mattimeo. She kept her guard, and wherever they went, Synatra was always on the lookout. Sometimes she would mistake a costume for Vitch's ghost.

Then they both saw Mattimeo come running up holding up his bag of sweets.

"Look how many sweets I got," he said holding his bag high up.

"Wow! That's a lot of sweets you have there Mattimeo," Matthias said.

"Definitely a lot of sweets," said Synatra.

Then Synatra froze, and just stared into space. Matthias and Mattimeo were wondering why she had frozen, and just stared off into space. Synatra was having a glimpse of the future, and saw what would happen soon. Then she came back to reality, and found herself being stared at by the Redwallers.

"I'm fine everyone."

"Are you sure? What did you see?" Matthias asked.

"I saw that something bad is going to happen soon. Tell everyone to get inside right now," she ordered.

Matthias shouted at the top of his lungs, and said, "Everyone! Return to your dorms immediately! Do it now, or you will see the Abbot. Back to your dorms now!"

Immediately, every Redwaller returned to their dorms, wondering why they were sent inside. Synatra looked at the sky, and saw clouds beginning to form. She knew that this was a very dangerous risk to take, but it was for the safety of the Redwallers. Matthias followed her gaze and also saw the clouds forming. Mattimeo saw it too. Then it began to rain, along with thunder and lightning. Then Synatra heard very loud laughter coming from the sky, and saw Vitch in the clouds.

"You haven't helped me, so now you will all die," Vitch roared.

Suddenly the storm grew worse, and the Dibbuns were scared to death that they cried in fear. Vitch laughed at what he was causing, and made the storm even stronger. The winds were speeding up, sending leaves into the air along with the pouring rain.

Matthias was just petrified at what he was seeing that he couldn't move. Suddenly a lightning bolt struck toward him, and he was saved by Synatra who bulled him out of the lightning's path.

"Matthias, run for it!" Synatra yelled.

"No! A warrior doesn't run from any kind of battle, and that includes this one."

"But you'll only get yourself killed."

"At least I will go down as a warrior."

"Don't be stupid Matthias. Keep dodging the lightning with your life."

"I will. You be careful to Synatra."

"I will, but don't worry about me, worry about yourself and the Redwallers."

"You're right. They are more important."

"Are you ready?"

"I'm ready."

"Then let's do it!"

They split apart and Matthias' job was to distract Vitch as long as he could. Meanwhile, Synatra would have to find something that would serve as a bright light. She ran inside, and found Matthias' sword on a shelf. It was too high up, so she got a stool and took it down. She ran back outside, and tossed the sword to Matthias.

"Matthias! Catch!"

The sword flew through the air, and finally met Matthias' paws. He raised the sword up high, and called for Martin's help.

"Martin. A warrior's duty calls for your help. Please help us."

Suddenly the sword began to shine. It shined as bright as a star in the night sky. Everyone had to cover their eyes from the bright light, and the light had the desired effect on Vitch. The storm subsided, and Vitch's ghost fell from the sky. As he came down, his ghostly body was suddenly visible to everyone in the abbey. They saw that Vitch's ghost had done this, and they rushed outside angry at Vitch. Vitch knew they couldn't harm him, because he was still a ghost and no one could touch him.

"Ha, you can't touch me. I'm dead and there's nothing you can do about it."

Then some hands grabbed Vitch's ghost, and started pulling him down into the ground. He grabbed around trying to hold himself up, and grabbed Synatra's footpaw. As they were dragged down, Matthias came to help pull Synatra up.

"Matthias, it's no use. I have to go."

"No you can't go with him."

"I'm sorry. Whatever is pulling Vitch down is too strong, and he won't let go until I'm down there with him."

"No, please try to stay here with us."

"I'm sorry, Matthias."

She disappeared into the ground, being pulled under ground by Vitch who wouldn't let go until she came with him. Matthias fell to his knees and everyone started to weep, weeping at the loss of a new friend they almost made. Mattimeo came over to his dad and helped him up, but Matthias wouldn't budge.

"Dad, come on. There's nothing we can do for her now. She's gone."

"I know Mattimeo, and we will give her a proper funeral."

Later that day, everyone in Redwall came to Synatra's funeral. Redwall sent for the nearest place they could find a priest. They found one, and he was cloaked in a black habit that covered his whole body. He walked up to the podium, and gave a speech.

"Synatra was a great creature in Mossflower. She had friends, and made many new ones. Her ghost seeing gift and her fortunes have helped creatures all over Mossflower, and we all will never forget that. Synatra, you will always be in the hearts of many throughout Mossflower. Please join me in a prayer."

Everyone joined paws, and they prayed with the priest, who never took off the hood.

"Synatra, your life was not a waste. It was an act of bravery, and sacrifice. In your name we pray, Amen."

Then everyone said together, "Amen."

Everyone retired to their dorms, everyone except Matthias, Constance, and the Abbot. The Abbot was about to do something that would cheer Matthias up.

"Matthias, I'm sorry we didn't believe you, and I want to give you back your rank as our abbey warrior. You can have this too."

The Abbot held out Martin's sword, and Matthias took it from him. Matthias wielded it above him, and then fixed it into the ground.

"Thank you Father Abbot. I forgive you. It was a mistake, and we all make mistakes sometimes."

"Your welcome, Matthias."

Then Matthias headed back to his cottage to hang his sword back up on the fireplace where it belonged. Once he put it back up there, he smiled and walked back outside. He looked up at the bright day, and saw that it was very beautiful. Then he noticed the priest was getting paid for his services, and saw him take his leave. The priest looked up at Matthias, and smiled at him. Then Matthias saw the priests eyes glow. Matthias just watched him leave, and wondered why his eyes were blue. He just ignored the thought and went through the abbey to get his breakfast in Cavern Hole.

The priest wasn't far outside when he turned around, and took his black habit off. Under the habit was a blue short habit that he wore.

"Matthias of Redwall. We shall see each other again."

**THE END**

_Can you guess who that was at the end of the story? If you think you know who that was, send a guess to me if you think you know who that is? _

_**Have a Happy Halloween Everyone!**_


End file.
